One Eyed Jack
by Weeping-Angel01
Summary: Big Boss's life after Operation Snake Eater. More and more he begins to despise The Patriots.
1. The FOX Unit Special Forces

SPOILER WARNING If you haven't finished MGS3: Snake Eater, then know that this fic contains some SPOILERS.

**Disclaimer: **Konami owns Metal Gear, not me. (I only wish that I did.)

**Notes: **These are the events that take place between Snake Eater and Metal Gear.

**Chapter one: The FOX Special Forces Unit **

"Hey, Jack," said a young Green Beret, leaning against a tree with his legs crossed, "do you ever think about home?" he asked with a look of home sickness on his face.

"What's to think about?" he replied. Jack was a man in his late thirties, who wore an eye patch over his right eye. He was sitting on a tree stump, with an AR-15 rifle in his hand.

The young man repositioned himself on the tree. "You know…like family and friends," he said.

"I don't have any family…or any friends," Jack replied, as he checked his clip for ammo.

"Did you ever have family…I mean everyone has to have parents at some point."

"Dead," he said bluntly, with no emotion on his face.

"Oh…I'm sorry," the young man said, looking down at his feet.

"Don't be…fact is I never really knew my parents. I had a few friends once though…and a best friend…but she died as well," he jammed his ammo clip back into its chamber, and leaned the gun against his shoulder.

"If you don't mind my asking…what happened to her?" he asked.

"…I killed her…" Jack replied as he stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Major Zero, this is Big Boss…do you read me?" Jack said into his radio. 

"Loud and clear Sna…Big Boss," said the voice on the other end of the transmission.

"Major, my unit has met up with the Green Berets. We're camped outside of a small Vietnamese village," he said looking at his surroundings. "We need authorization to enter."

"Authorization granted Big Boss. Be sure to have some of the other members of FOX stay on the lookout outside the village."

"Affirmative," he replied. Raising his left arm, he began signaling his men. Placing his AR-15 on his back, he pulled out his M1911A1 and combat knife, assuming his CQC stance. Slowly he and five of his seven men descended down the hill into the village, the two others positioned themselves in the trees. In a circle formation, they moved over the dirt path, all of them in the same CQC stance as Big Boss. Many of the villagers hid inside their houses when they saw the six members of FOX.

"We are not here to harm you, we just want to know if there are Vietnamese troops stationed near here," one of the FOX members said in Vietnamese. One of the men from the village stepped out towards them.

"We just want this war to end…There are troops at a camp down the river," the man said in his native tongue, pointing southward. After expressing their gratitude, Big Boss called back his scouts from the trees and they began to walk towards the river.

"Captain, I see the enemy outpost. It's about a mile down the river," said Juan Ramirez codenamed; Golden Lion.

"Okay, we'll camp here until nightfall and slip in then," said Big Boss to the group. They prepared their rain tents and geared up for their assault in the night. "I'm going to go scope out the terrain," said Big Boss to Marcus Kelley, codenamed; Greyhound, FOX unit's second in command.

"Do you want me to come with ya?" asked Marcus, carving an apple.

"No, that's alright. I'll be quick," Jack replied. He exited the tent and walked into the jungle thicket. A snapping of twigs was heard in the distance. "Who's there?" Jack whispered, his gun was immediately aimed. A young Caucasian teen emerged, wearing only khaki pants. His head was bleeding and his arms were scratched. He was exceptionally fit and muscular for a boy his age.

Jack lowered his gun. "Are you alright? What's you name?" he asked the boy. The boy didn't reply. "What's your name?" he asked again, this time in Vietnamese. The boy still did not reply, continuing to walk closer. As Jack neared, the boy pulled a knife out of his back pocket, and slashed at him several times. Easily evading the boy's attack, Jack grabbed him and flipped him onto his back.

The commotion alerted the other members of FOX. Rushing out, they pointed their guns at the boy. "Hold your fire!" Jack shouted to his men. He held the boy down with his left arm and raised his right hand to his men. "He's just a child...he's harmless. He seems to be an orphan of war seeking revenge."

"You don't know that! Besides he's white," Greyhound said, questioning Big Boss's assumption.

"Yes, but he appears to be part Vietnamese. It's possible that his father was white, and came here before the war broke out," he reasoned. "We're taking him with us."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Jack," Greyhound said, once again questioning his superior.

"You don't have a choice Sergeant, that's an order!"

"Fine…take him men…let's move!" Marcus said with an aggravated tone. The group moved back to their camp. The young teen had been tied up with hemp rope and was given a tent. Later that night, Jack entered the boy's tent.

"Hey, I'm sorry we had to tie you up like this...but you know, we wouldn't want you to try and kill me again, now would we? I like you boy, you've got guts attacking a special forces MERC like me. You have some skills too!" Jack complemented him. "So…what's your name?" the boy gave him an awful stare. "Here," said Jack as he handed him a piece of apple. He immediately grabbed the apple and inhaled it. "Ha, ha, you must be pretty hungry. Come on boy…tell me your name. Well…I'm Jack," he reached out to shake his hand. The boy looked up and spit at him. "Alright then…maybe some other time," said Jack. He looked back once more before exiting the tent "Hey, sorry again about the rope," he said.

* * *

"Swiftly now," Jack said to the members of FOX, as the whole team advanced silently towards the Vietnamese camp. 

"Two hundred paces until contact," said Mika Markova, codenamed; White Lynx, the only female member of FOX. She scanned her emerald, green eyes around the jungle thicket. "Two sentries at three o'clock and three patrolling to the right at ten o'clock," she finished.

"Good eyes Lynx," said Marcus, as he placed his hand on her lower back. She forcefully swatted his hand away.

"Lay your hand on me again and you'll lose it Kelley!" she snapped at him, her eyes turned to fire which seemed to burn Marcus's skin. He immediately took a step back.

"Whoa…ha, ha, feisty!" his eyes explored her womanly features from bleach blonde hair, which was tied back with a headband, and along her feminine body clad in jungle camouflage and tight FOX standard issue under armor. "I love that in a woman." Her fist instantly connected with his face as he said this. "Oww…no need for that girlie," he said, holding his cheek.

"Don't you ever look at me like that again or I swear to God…" she said in her thick Czechoslovakian accent. She took another swing at him, which he avoided. Jack grabbed her and held her back from tearing Marcus's head off.

"Hey, children!" said Big Boss angrily. "We're on a mission here…calm yourselves," he said as he let her go.

"Yeah Mika, calm yourself," said Marcus, sounding like a kindergartener.

"Marcus! No more touching Mika…in fact don't even look at her," said Jack, pointing at Marcus in a fatherly type manner. "Now let's advance…with the two of you fighting, I'm surprised that the enemy hasn't discovered us yet." Marcus mumbled something under his breath.

The group assumed their formation, Big Boss leading the unit, and White Lynx scouting ahead. Weapons ready, the group quickly rushed forward under the cover of night. Moving perfectly in sync, they neared the camp, as they had ran this drill in training many times before. Jack quickly and silently dispatched two guards on his right. Greyhound followed suit and took out the remaining guard with his combat knife. On the right flank, Mika swiftly and precisely bested the patrolmen. With the enemy sentries out of the way, the camp was completely under the control of the FOX unit.

Mika camped herself up a nearby tree and pulled out her binoculars. The FOX team sniper, Lu Chen Yi codenamed; Crimson Hawk, dove to the ground and quickly set up his SVD sniper rifle. Greyhound and Big Boss advanced to the front, crouching behind the walls on either side of the gate. The remaining members; Blue Dragon, Silver Horse, Golden Lion and Black Scorpion proceeded to the right flank of the camp, to prepare an ambush.

"High ranking officer, leaving a tent to the southeast," Lynx reported into her radio. "Twenty plus infantry, two RPG-7s and a Heavy Armored Tiger Tank," she added. She put away her binoculars and dropped to the ground, quickly joining the ambush group, she awaited orders from Big Boss.

"Hawk, do you see the officer?" Jack said to Chen Yi.

"Affirmative Boss," he replied.

"Good, take him out, on my mark," Jack said into his radio. "Dragon, use your Anti-Tank launcher to take out that Tiger. Scorpion, DO NOT let the enemy get to those RPGs! Lynx, you lead the other into the camp from the right flank after the Tiger Tank has been destroyed. Hound, cover my six, we're goin up the middle."

Jack readied himself for the assault. "Ready…Mark!" he said as the FOX members sprung into action. Chen Yi's sniper rifle fired with the utmost accuracy, taking out the officer in one shot. Upon hearing the gunshot, Yuji Jinnai codenamed; Blue Dragon, fired his anti-tank launcher and crushed the Tiger Tank, forcing the enemy into confusion. Jean Dupree codenamed; Black Scorpion, fired his M16 at the enemies near the RPG launchers. Mika led her men from the right flank cutting off the enemy retreat, and Jack and Marcus rushed through the front gate completely surrounding the defeated soldiers. "Don't move!" Jack's voice sounded like thunder, which nearly startled his own team.

With nothing to do but surrender or die, the Vietnamese soldiers dropped to their knees. "We give up! We surrender!" the defeated soldiers said repeatedly, some in broken English, some in Vietnamese.

"Drop you guns NOW! Put you hands on your head and your face on the ground!" Jack said, with a voice of experience. After they obliged, the members of FOX moved in to disarm them of their secondary weapons. "This outpost now belongs to us, do NOT think otherwise!"

-END


	2. His Two Children

**Chapter 2 His Two Children**

"Hey," Big Boss said to the young captive boy, "do you want to tell me your name yet? Here have this," he handed him a cup of Chinese instant noodles, "careful it's hot," he said as he handed him a fork. Taking the fork he began eating the noodles. "Well, I have to get back now," Jack said, leaving the room.

"…My name is Frank," said the boy, "Frank Jaeger." Jack looked back at him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Frank," he said as he nodded, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

A Chinese man in his mid twenties was waiting for Jack outside the room. "Captain," Lu Chen Yi said, "the captured enemy soldiers are being held in a prison cell in the outpost basement."

"Good," he said as they walked down the hallway towards the exit. "Gather the group together in the strategy room."

"Yes sir," he said quickening his pace. He turned into a room on his right and closed the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, the entire FOX unit was together in the largest room in their newly acquired outpost.

"So, we've captured a large enemy outpost," he began his speech, "this was a great accomplishment…well done guys…and girl," Marcus laughed at the way he paused before saying girl, "though we can't stay here long. When the Green Berets' mommies help them out and they finally catch up with us, they will take over here and we will be back to sleeping out in the rain," the group of six men and one woman chuckled. "But hey we're FOX unit, we don't mind. We could sleep in a swamp for all we care, right?"

"Right!" the group shouted as one.

"Because we're men!" yelled Marcus in the back.

"And woman!" Mika corrected him.

"How many of you are sick of eating canned food, and water?" he said, "well here is what I propose…Grab as many supplies, ammo and whatever else tickles your fancy and pack them up cause we're takin 'em with us!" he finished. The members of FOX all obliged him and gathered packaged food, bottled water, and small coolers of meat. Marcus went straight for the beer.

The sun was up and everyone decided to eat breakfast before leaving their recently acquired fort. Jack invited Frank to eat with them, to which he respectfully declined. They all enjoyed servings of cooked pork and steamed corn on the cob. Marcus had beer with his breakfast, though the rest of them declined when he offered them one. Jack, on the other hand, decided to eat his food with the young boy, Frank.

"I know you probably hate me because I am fighting for the American Army," he said to the boy, "but I am only fighting in the best interest of your people," he tried to get through to the boy. "I only kill those necessary in order to achieve the greater good."

"Well who said my parents were necessary…who decides whether people should live or die?" Frank shouted. "I understand that you think what you are doing is 'right', but death is not something that you get to decide," Jack looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You know you are very wise for a young boy," he complemented in awe of his knowledge. "Listen Frank, I'm sorry your parents died…but that's war. There is nothing that can be done about this, and the only thing you can do is move on. On the battlefield, no one has a name, only a duty, and if you do well to remember this then you will never fret. If one person takes revenge on someone's killer, then that person's family will want to get revenge on him, and it's an endless cycle. Instead you must just bite you lip, and hold your head high."

"Well, where am I supposed to go now?" he said his eyes tearing up. "I have nowhere to go…I can't go back to my village…they hate me because of my American heritage." He hit his fist against the wall. "It's not fair!"

"…Come with me." Jack said to him.

"Wh-What?" he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Why don't you come with me? I will take you as my son, and together we will make sure that the world becomes a safer place for war orphans like us," he said to him in all seriousness.

"I-I don't know…are you sure that you want me?" said the boy still surprised by his offer.

"Of course…come Frank Jaeger, and I will show you the world…I promise."

"…Ok…Alright I will," was his reply.

* * *

Jack sat in thought on a pier over the river. He was gazing at the stars as his hands propped him up behind his back. The memory of his oldest friend preoccupied his thoughts. 'She did her duty,' he thought 'and I did mine,' he was trying to reassure himself. He couldn't help but think himself a monster for the actions that he committed. 'Why did she have to die?' the question lingered in his mind, 'why couldn't she have killed me?' he often wished that it was this way; that he had died and she had lived. Some of her last words ran across his mind, 'the one who dies will be released from the battlefield, and he who remains will be trapped in battle forever, inheriting the name of Boss.'

"Hey Boss," a warm, comforting voice said accompanied by a beautiful woman.

"Hello Lynx," he greeted her as best he could considering his state of mind.

"You know you should call me Mika…we're not really on duty anymore," she said.

"Sorry…Mika"

"Ha, ha, no need for apologies…I was only trying to cheer you up…have you been crying Jack?"

"No…maybe a little," he replied ashamed.

"I didn't know people as tough as you ever cried," she said teasingly, as she slapped his leg. Her accent always seemed adorable to Jack.

"They don't."

"Well…even heroes deserve to cry sometimes," she said to him in a more serious tone. He couldn't help but snicker at this.

"I'm no hero…all I do is kill people…the only heroes I know are dead," he laid down on his back, and put his arms behind his head.

"That's not true," she said as she lied down beside him, "I think you do what you can do…to help the people that you can," she paused, and eyed her emerald greens at his baby blues, "you are a true hero…you never falter…I wish I was like you."

"That's just experience."

"No it's not…I think your fearless because you do not want to risk those you care about…you would risk your life for others without a second thought," she said. She has always looked up to him. "I've seen the way you look at that boy…you really care about him, even though you barely know him."

"Well, he and I are very similar," he said, becoming lost in her eyes, "We both lost our parents in war…we both suffer because of war and death…I've never really discussed my feelings before."

"Well, you should more often…It's nice to talk to somebody."

"Other people just complicate my life. I try not to get involved in other people's lives," he crossed his legs.

"I think you're just scared to show your emotions. I know you have them, or else you wouldn't have been crying just now." He turned his head fully towards her.

"You can always read me Mika…how do you do that?" he asked.

"I like to get involved with other people's lives…it makes life more interesting. You'd be surprised how much you can learn about a person," she reached over and took his hand. He reacted to this, quickly sitting up. "What's wrong?" she looked up at him, feeling unwanted.

"Nothing…I uh…I just…" he stumbled on his words.

"Forget about it…it's okay, you don't have to explain," She said, "I'm going to go to bed." She got up and began to walk away. He stood up and grabbed her, spinning her around. Their lips met. His eyes closed slowly, soon after, hers followed._

* * *

_

_T__wo months later_

"Not like that…like this. You have to turn your wrist when you do that." Jack was explaining to his new foster son the basics of CQC. "Come on now, I know you can do better than that." Frank lunged at him and grabbed his wrist, but Jack easily overpowered him and tossed him into the pond. Frank surfaced from the murky water with a lily pad on his head. "Ha, ha, good try though," he clapped his hands in hilarity. Frank spit water from his mouth, then joined Jack in laughter.

"No fair! You're not taking it easy on me," Frank said as he wringed out his clothes. "You have like twenty years experience."

"Well the enemy would not take it easy on you," Jack said, just as The Boss had said to him once, "come on and try me again." Jack quickly got into his position. Frank got up and readied himself, 'I've got him this time…he seems to have light defense on his left side,' he thought to himself. He rushed forward and evaded Jack's first strike, then grabbing his right shoulder and forcing it down, he managed to get the upper hand.

"Sorry kid," Jack said before he lifted his back and threw his opponent two feet in the air and onto the ground.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head.

"Take a break. Let's go get some dinner," said Jack, wiping himself down with a towel.

"Sounds good to me," he said grinning. He and Frank went inside the military base and entered the Dining Hall, there Marcus, Mika and Juan were already eating.

"How'd it go Jack?" asked Marcus.

"Good, he's improving," he replied looking at his foster son.

"I am not… I can't even budge you."

"I think you're too hard on him Jack," said Mika, looking up from her bowl of soup.

"Me…Never!" he replied with arrogance.

After they finished their food Mika approached Jack. "Hey," she gave him a kiss, "I have to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come with me," she said as she led him out into the back campus yard. "Jack…do you remember that night two months ago, in Vietnam?"

"Yes, of course I do," he kissed her on her forehead.

She wished that she could tell him this in a better setting. "Jack…I'm pregnant…we're going to have a baby."

-END


	3. The Patriots

**Chapter Three: The Patriots**

Natasha Gustava Markova was born on December 3rd 1965. Her parents; Jack and Mika, raised her in a small house in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. They tried to keep her away from all of the cruelties of war. Jack assumed the name of Jack Hunter, and posed as a local farmer.

Jack often thought of his old friends back in FOX. He wished that he could see them again. He wanted to serve with them once more. He knew that this was not his place in life…this, was not his destiny.

Jack decided to rejoin FOX. He told Mika that he loved her, but he needed to be a bigger part of the world. He wanted to make an impact on society. He wanted to help people…and he would do it in the only way he knew how.

In September of 1969, Jack reassigned himself to the FOX Unit Special Forces. He knew that the only way for him to live, was to fight for people's safety. The members of FOX make a large amount of money, and this was the way that Jack decided to support his family.

It was not long before the young Frank Jaeger realized that he also couldn't live with this new family. He followed Jack to Washington, and began his training to join FOX.

* * *

The phone rang. A young man in his mid twenties answered it. 

"Yes…this is Adam," he said into the phone. "Yes…Yes, of course…the FOX Unit you say? Yes of course. No problem sir. I'll be there as soon as I can…Mr. President." He hung up the phone.

He turned off his new state of the art VCR and T.V. He had been watching 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'. "God, I love that Lee Van Cleef!" he said to himself. He looked at his calendar; February, 1970, it read.

He fixed his shoulder length, blonde hair into a small ponytail. After putting on a suit and tie and a large brown overcoat, Adam grabbed his keys and left his house. The engine of his 1969 Mercury Cougar roared as he turned the key. Adam always liked to have the top of the line in vehicles. He backed out of his driveway and drove towards the Whitehouse.

'The legendary FOX Unit huh?' he thought to himself. 'I hope I get to see my old friend again!'

He pulled into the parking garage. After getting out and locking his car he proceeded to the main doors of the Whitehouse. He entered the main hall.

"Excuse me…do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes…Yes I have a meeting with the President," he replied.

"Okay, what is your name sir?"

"Adam."

"Your full name please."

"Just Adam."

"Oh…You're THE Adam," she said. "My apologies Mr. Adam, you may go in."

He left his coat in the coatroom and entered the main hallway. The secret service agents scanned him for weapons.

"You're clean. Go on through Mr. Adam," said an agent.

He entered the President's office. "Good morning Sir," Adam said.

"Afternoon actually," replied President Nixon. "Come, have a seat."

"Thank you Sir," he said, sitting in a chair adjacent to the President.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Mr. Adam. We have the head of the new Wisemen's Committee here. He has a proposition for you," said the President diverting his attention to the door. A well-dressed man entered.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President. And you must be Adam," said the man. "I am Patrick Walker, the Head of the Wisemen's Committee." He stuck out his hand. Adam shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you Sir."

"The pleasure is all mine Adam," he said, taking a seat next to Adam.

"Mr. President said that you have a proposition for me?" said Adam.

"Ha, ha, straight to the point eh? I like that," he patted Adam on the back. "Yes, just as you said, I have a proposition for you. Being an agent for the Philosophers, I'm sure you've heard of the recent changes, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, I've heard that last month the American Philosophers have broken away from the rest of the world and are now known as 'the Patriots'," he replied.

"Correct. And as the Patriots, we need to ensure that America is the greatest power in the world," he offered Adam a drink. Adam took the glass of whiskey. "In order to ensure that America is the most powerful nation, we must eliminate all other threats." They both took a sip of their Whiskey. "I'm sure you're aware of all the details of The Boss's defection in Tselinoyarsk?"

"Yes," Adam replied.

"Well, there is something we need you to do…"

* * *

"Daddy!" the four year old Natasha ran and jumped onto Jack's leg. 

"Ha, ha…hey, Tasha," he picked her up. Mika and Tasha were visiting Jack at FOX's HQ, as they often did. "Hey, baby," said Jack. He kissed Mika's lips.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?" said Mika.

"Sure, go ahead."

"No, I mean alone."

"Okay. Hey, Marcus!" Jack hollered, "Come over here for a second!"

"What is it Jack?" said Marcus.

"This is my daughter Natasha…can you take her to meet the guys?"

"Sure! I love kids," he said grinning. "Hello Natasha…I'm Uncle Marcus, come with me, I want to show you to your daddy's friends," he said taking her hand and leading her out the room.

"Jack," said Mika, "I want to rejoin FOX."

"No…Out of the question," replied Jack fiercely.

"Jack, I don't need your permission. I'm rejoining FOX."

"What about Natasha?" he said, "Where is she going to go?"

"My parents are here in America…they can watch her. We will visit her all of the time."

"Mika…you know that I love you. It's going to be very hard to concentrate if I know that you are in danger," said Jack.

"How do you think I feel? I'm up in Canada while you are in danger everyday on the job," she said. "Jack, do you know that I have no way of knowing if you got hurt."

"Well…" he wasn't really sure how to convince her otherwise. "If you must…" he said, sighing.

"Great!" she said, kissing him. "My parents are in Seattle right now. You've never met them, have you Jack?"

"No."

"Well they're very nice people I assure you," she winked. "Their names are Dal and Janah Heffner. They are from Czechoslovakia, but they speak good English," said Mika. "I took the name Markova after my grandmother."

"Listen…I don't want Natasha ever getting involved in war," he said, very seriously, "I want you to make sure that your parents never let her follow in our footsteps."

"I know that!" she said, "I'll be sure to tell them."

_

* * *

_

_Three months later_

"Hey, Marcus, there is something that I want to tell you," said Jack. "Mika and I are getting married next week."

"Hey! Congrats man!" he patted his back.

"Thanks. But that's not all. I want you to be my Best Man."

"Really? Hey thanks man, that'll be an honor," he said. "But are you sure you don't wanna ask Frankie?"

"I would, but he's away on training. But, I'll be sure to send him pictures," said Jack. "Just make sure everyone is invited would you?"

"No problem man! Leave it all to me."

* * *

The sun was bright and magnificent; the day Jack was set to marry Mika. The trees were green and the flowers were in full bloom. 

"You all ready Jack?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I haven't worn a suit in a long time," he said, fidgeting with his tie.

"Man, Mika looks gorgeous; I bet you can't wait to see her."

"Yeah…actually I'm a little nervous…"

Marcus grabbed Jack's tie and straightened it for him. "Ha, ha, Wow! THE Big Boss is scared of something."

"I never said I was scared! I'm just a little nervous, that's all," Jack said quickly.

"Ha, ha, yeah I bet, big guy." The organ sounded. "Hey man, you're on!"

The wedding was in a beautiful, outdoor garden setting. Natasha was the flower girl and she was wearing a cute little pink dress. Following Natasha were members of FOX, each with respective dates. Jack and Marcus waited at the end of the aisle. The wedding march began. Mika walked out with her father Dal at her side. She was gorgeous, just as Marcus had said. Jack couldn't believe his eyes (or eye rather). Mika and her father were nearing the end of the aisle.

A gunshot was heard. Mika fell to the floor holding her stomach.

"NOO! GET DOWN!" Jack yelled, diving towards Mika. He grabbed her and turned her onto her back. Her ivory colored dress was now red with blood. Immediately, Marcus and the rest of the FOX members chased after the man who shot Mika. "Mika! MIKA!"

She coughed, "Jack…I'm alright…get Natasha."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Get Natasha! They might…go after her," she managed to say, wincing in pain.

"…Okay, just stay awake for me, okay?"

"I…I will Jack," she said breathing heavily. Jack put her down gently and turned quickly around. "Jack!" she shouted, "I…love you."

"I'll come back for you…don't worry." Jack kicked open the reception hall doors. "Natasha!" he yelled, frantically searching the halls.

"DADDY!" he heard her voice from inside the room to his left. He quickly opened the door.

"Natasha!"

"Don't move!" said the voice from in the room

The man had bleach blonde hair, which was longer than he had remembered. His high cheekbones and strong features gave him away. "Ocelot!" Jack yelled remembering the man's face.

"Hey, Snake! Or should I call you 'Big Boss'?" said Adam, holding a revolver to Natasha's back.

"Come on Ocelot…you're better than this. What happened to your honor?"

"You're right," he let go of Natasha. She ran over to Jack. Jack got into his fighting stance. "Come on." Ocelot put his gun away and lunged at Big Boss. They fought for a few minutes.

"I don't have time for this!" Jack yelled. He grabbed Ocelot's arm and kicked him with all his power. The sheer force of his anger propelled him through the glass and out the window. Grabbing Natasha's hand he ran back to the main hall. There, lay all the members of the FOX team.

"NO!" yelled Jack, running over to them. Marcus was the only one still breathing.

"…Jack, I-It was…an ambush," he cried. "They had this…all planned…from the beginning."

"Who…WHO did this?"

"It was…'The Patriots'," he said breathing his last breath. Jack closed Marcus's eyelids. He ran back outside.

"Mika!" he yelled. He ran over to her.

"Jack…did you get Natasha?" she asked. She looked to be in much worse condition than before.

"Yes. She's here with me," he said to his fiancé. He leaned in closer to her.

A tear streaked down her face. "Jack…I'm dying."

"No! No you're not!" said Jack; his eyes filling with tears. "Mika, the ambulance is on its way…just hold on a little longer!" she gripped his hand tightly.

"Hold me Jack. I'm scared," tears were streaming down his face now. "Just…don't go Jack. All I need…all I want is just one moment more." He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"…Mika…" he could no longer compose words.

"Shhh. Don't speak Jack. Just…hold me," her breath was slowing down. "I love you…Jack…," he bent down and kissed her for the last time.

-END


	4. FOX Disbanded

Hey! Thanks for the great reviews; joanna80, F4S4N, Sniper Snake, Mimic12355 and of course you Ky! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. It's great to get some positive feedback; it keeps me motivated to write more chapters. Thanks guys! This next one is kinda short. Well, here's Chapter Four!

**Chapter Four: FOX Disbanded**

Jack lit up one of his cigars. He sat leaned over in his office desk, pondering the recent events. The phone rang. He answered it.

"…………This is Jack," he said into the phone.

"Hey, Jack…this is Donald Anderson…how are you?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Sigint…it's been a while," he wasn't really in the spirit of talking to anyone right now. "I've been better," he said.

"Hey man…I'm sorry about what happened," he offered his condolences. "Jack…the Major wants to talk to you…he's in New York now. He said he wants to meet you on the Verrazano Bridge, at 9pm tomorrow night"

"…Alright…I'll be there," he said, hanging up the phone.

Jack got on a flight to New York. Sitting on a plane gave him time to think. He didn't want time to think. He wasn't sure why he was going, he just was. He thought that maybe if the Major gave him a mission, that he could get his mind away from Mika.

'Mika' her name crossed his mind. 'I love you…Jack' he couldn't get her last words out of his head. He knew when he first got involved with her, that it would end in pain. He told her that he didn't want to get involved in other people's lives. He said that other people just complicated his life. 'I was right' he thought. He couldn't seem to understand the saying; 'It's better to have loved and lost…' "Yeah right" he said to himself out loud.

He had bags under his eyes, the whites in his eyes were red and his beard was scruffy and untamed. He looked like hell. He hadn't slept in days.

"Please put on your seatbelt sir," the stewardess was standing next to him. "Sir, your seatbelt," she said again. He looked up at her. He'd barely noticed she was there. She motioned her hands for him to put on his seatbelt. He grabbed the strap and buckled it in. "Thank you sir. We are about to land."

Jack got off the plane. After going through customs, he hailed a cab. It was freezing out. He didn't mind the cold though. It kept his mind occupied. "Verrazano Bridge," he said to the cab driver.

They finally pulled up to the bridge. "I'll get off here," he said, paying the cabby. He got out of the cab and began walking. He placed his hands in the pockets of his long, brown trench coat. Jack saw the Major up ahead. He was standing in the middle of the bridge on the walkway, smoking a cigarette.

"Major Zero," said Jack.

"Jack," he said, "We've been friends a long time…call me David." Jack's old friend David Oh, was now in his early sixties, and looked much older since the last time he saw him.

"Okay…David," he felt strange calling his superior officer by his first name.

"You look like hell Jack," said the Major, in his British accent.

"…Yeah, well I've been better," Jack replied. "Do you have a mission for me…David?" he asked.

"No, just the opposite actually," he said, tossing his cigarette in the river. "Jack, I'm disbanding FOX." David looked him right in the eye.

"What!" Jack replied quickly. "Why Major?"

"Jack…you're the only member of FOX who is still alive," he said. "It is just as hard for me to say this, as it is for you to hear it, but it must be done, Jack."

"But…" Jack started, but he knew all too well that the Major was right. Even if they continued on with FOX, the Patriots would probably just try to take his life again. "I guess…you're right."

"Listen, Jack…I think you should retire," he recommended. "You're pushing fifty and you've been through a lot lately. I think you should just settle down with your kids and forget about fighting."

"Major…you know me well enough to know that I can't do that," he leaned over the railing. "I have to be able to help people. I want to liberate people, make them happy…give them peace, even if only for a short while."

"I understand what you mean, Jack…I just want you to be careful out there, Okay Jack?" he said. The Major was secretly proud of Jack for sticking through it to the end.

"I will," he showed his appreciation. "Well I don't mean to be rude…but if you don't have a mission for me, I think I will just be on my way."

"Alright then," he said, turning to walk away. "Oh and Jack, before I forget," he walked over to him and gave him an envelope. "I believe that this is for you."

"What is it?"

"Come on Jack, do you really think that I would nose around through someone else's mail?" he chuckled. "Anyway, take it easy Jack," he turned his back and gestured his hand goodbye.

Jack was still looking at the letter, "…Yeah…see ya around," he said still looking at the letter. He couldn't help but notice the return address on the letter.

It read: 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, NW Washington, DC 20500, The White House.

_'What the hell…?'_

* * *

Jack straightened his tie. He had never thought that he'd be wearing another suit. He entered the meeting room. Twelve men were sitting at a long table. He hadn't recognized any of them. 

"Welcome Big Boss, have a seat," said the man to his immediate right, pulling out a chair for him to sit in. Jack sat in the chair. He still had no idea where this was going.

The man at the end of the table spoke. "Mr. Boss, I'm Patrick Walker, head of the Wisemen's committee." Suddenly it all made sense.

These were the Patriots. _'But why would they want me here?'_ he thought to himself, _'Do they know that I am aware that they sent the men who killed my friends?'_

"I have heard of the terrible tragedy that befell FOX, I'm sure you must be devastated. What kind of monsters would do such a thing, and at your own wedding?"

'_Nope, they had no clue that I know,' _He finished his thought.

"Mr. Boss, we're putting together a new special forces unit. We want a flawless team of experts to become the power behind the thrown of the great U.S. of A." said the man, with an arrogant look on his face. "And we want you, Big Boss, to lead them."

Jack took a few minutes thinking about this. "We are giving you a part of what is known as 'The Philosopher's Legacy, which is an inestimable amount of money" said the man in his right. "With it we want you to create this team. We think you can raise up the entire unit yourself, each member hand picked from the 'Great Legendary Soldier; Big Boss' himself!"

'_This could be a good opportunity…' _his thoughts trailed off.

"I'll accept your offer," said Jack, standing and shaking Patrick's hand. After shaking the rest of the board member's hands he left the audience hall.

'_They will wish that they had never seen my face again. My plans can finally come into fruition,' _were his last thoughts as he left the room.

* * *

"Hello Dal, Janah," Jack greeted his would-be-parents-in-law. "Listen, I am going off to fight in many more wars, but I don't want Natasha to follow me when she grows up," he cleared his throat which ached from sadness. "I know that you two are moving back to 

Czechoslovakia." He felt an intense pain in his heart saying this. "I…I would like it if you two would raise her…"

"Of course we will Jack," said Janah Heffner. "We will make sure that she has a good life and grows up to be a fine woman."

-END


	5. Big Boss's FOXHOUND

Before I start this chapter, I just want to say that I just realized a few mistakes in my story. First off; Frank Jaeger was born in 1960 making him only 5 years old when Jack found him in 1965 in Vietnam, though I've decided that it is too late to go back and re-write that part of the story, so I am just going to continue on assuming that Frank was 12 years old when Jack found him, instead of 5. Also the Czech Republic wasn't established until 1993, which I am going back and changing in my story. BTW this chapter is a little short as well. Anyway, on to Chapter Five!

**Chapter Five: Big Boss's FOXHOUND**

_From 1970 through 1971, Big Boss took part in over 70 missions attached to groups such as the SOG (Studies and Observations Group), the Wild Geese, and Delta Force. _

_An abundance of governments, military organizations, and terrorist groups contacted Big Boss to recruit him. However, he declined many (often well-paid) missions, and only participated in conflicts where people's liberation was concerned. This drew attention from journalists, who championed this perfect killer._

_September 3, 1971, a Special Forces unit known as FOXHOUND succeeds the former FOX (Force Operation X) unit, and is founded by the 'Great Legendary Soldier, Big Boss'. The U.S. Government (the Patriots) was directly involved with the creation of this new High-Tech Special Forces unit. The unit was founded in order to cope with local revolutions, regional complications, and global terrorist activities. _

_FOXHOUND specializes in black ops, carrying out top-secret operations within "unauthorized" combat zones which are too politically-sensitive to intervene in through conventional means. Each of FOXHOUND's members is a preternaturally skilled soldier, and the members of the unit have experimented or even specialized in unusual subjects such as mysticism or psionics. Whether specialized or not, each of the members of FOXHOUND has a broad range of special forces and espionage training, and is capable of operating either on their own or together as a team, as appropriate._

_On May 18, 1972 FOXHOUND was preparing for their first mission. Four members of FOXHOUND (including Big Boss) were appointed by the SAS (Special Air Service), to parachute onto the HMS Queen Elizabeth II, 1000 miles off Britain in the Atlantic. There a terrorist group had issued a bomb threat and demanded ransom._

_

* * *

_

_2:30 am, May 18, 1972, flying over the Atlantic, off the coast of Britain._

"Stick out your arm Jack," said a young female doctor, under the employment of FOXHOUND. She stuck a needle into the vein in his arm.

"Ouch!" yelled Jack holding his arm after she'd finished. "What's with the shot doc?"

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she said. She had a British accent. "The injection is a new type of drug that contains Defensin-peptides, which allows the body to heal itself faster, as well as stimulates the brain, causing your reaction time to quicken." She capped the needle and threw it away in the garbage receptacle. "Along with the peptides there is a protein supplement in case you are out there for a long period of time. All of the FOXHOUND members are given one."

"So, Ms. Lee, you're saying, that little bit of fluid can do all of that?" Jack said, puzzled. Jack wasn't very knowledgeable about medicinal advancements in the drug department, or any department for that matter.

"Precisely," she said. "Oh and please call me Theresa."

"So I suppose we are on a first name basis now?" he said, putting his parachute on his back.

"Well it sure beats calling you Big Boss," said Theresa, laughing.

"What's wrong with Big Boss?"

"…Ahem! Nothing…nothing. Anyway Jack, we are nearly at the drop-off point, you should probably join you comrades."

"Yeah, you're right." Jack moved into the back of the plane where the rest of his unit was.

"Altitude 15,000 feet and falling," said the voice over the PA. "Prepare for drop-off." The four members of FOXHOUND moved to the rear-hatch. "Open the hatch," said the voice. The rear hatch opened. Strong, gusting wind came blowing through the aircraft. "Altitude 12,000 feet. Green to go…have fun boys!"

"This is the defining moment that makes, or breaks us gentleman. God, may are skills be fast and accurate!" shouted Jack.

"Ha-ha, HAAA, Time to fly!" shouted FOXHOUND member; Swift Albatross.

"Let us show them what Foxhounds can do!" Jack finished, and they all flew out the hatch. The wind hit their faces like window to a bird. They seemed to enjoy this feeling of weightlessness. They all almost forgot that they were on a mission, all except Big Boss. He was unreservedly focused on the great ship below them. He was focused on only the mission.

Jack pointed to his parachute. The rest of the unit gave him the signal that they knew his meaning. They all pulled their parachute cords. This slowed their descent to a halt. Jack pulled out his binoculars.

"Minimal to no guards on the rear deck. They haven't noticed our presence yet. Excellent, we can slip in unnoticed," said Jack, putting away his binoculars.

The team landed on the stern of the extraordinarily large vessel. Quickly disposing of their parachutes into the Atlantic, they set up in their formation.

"There's no one here…" said FOXHOUND member; Blade Gazelle.

"Albatross, go around to Port side and enter the ship there," ordered Jack quietly. "You two, enter through Starboard. I'll go in through the Stern hatch."

"Yes sir," said the team in unison. They quickly followed their orders, entering the large cruise ship.

Jack opened the rear hatch of the ship.

"Commander South, I'm inside the vessel," said Jack into his radio.

"Excellent work Big Boss," replied the voice on the other end of the transmission. "Find out where the hostages are, and if the terrorists really have the ability to detonate the entire ship."

"Affirmative. Over and out," he said, turning off his radio.

Opening the door to the main hall, Jack slipped though the crack, undetected. There were fifty hostages, all in formal wear, in the next room. Recon Puma, another member of FOXHOUND, could be seen entering from the Starboard side, along with Blade Gazelle, and Swift Albatross from the Port side soon after. They all moved in to the next room swiftly and quietly. The hostages were unguarded, except for one man…a man that Jack immediately recognized.

"What the hell...?" said Jack, looking at the man in front of him. An extreme pain shot through his head. "AA…ARRGGGHH! What's happening…to me!" screamed Jack, holding the back of his head. He noticed that his comrades were also in pain. "Wwh…Whaat the helllllll…" his voice trailed off.

Jack fell to the floor and soon after, so did the rest of FOXHOUND.

* * *

"Good work agent. You have done you duty as an American…as a true Patriot," said Patrick Walker.

"Thank you sir…It is an honor to serve my country in any way that I can," replied the man.

"You've been doing good work for us. We are much obliged that you have the courage to be a double agent," said Mr. Walker. "Big Boss still thinks that we don't know he knows we set him up. He is a fool. He has no idea about the Injection we gave him. He doesn't even know that you planed out the whole weeding incident.

"Yes, he IS a fool."

"Ha, ha, and he made you his best man too…"

-END


	6. Les Enfants Terribles

UPDATE! WOO-HOO!...ahem….This chapter is based on factual science, some of which was impossible in 1972, but with the Patriots around who knows what exists and what doesn't ;P. Considering there isn't much to this part, it is the shortest chapter yet. I promise they'll start getting longer soon.:)On to Chapter Six!

**Chapter Six: Les Enfants Terribles **

"Doctor, he's comatose," said the voice of a male scientist.

"Good, make sure his vitals stay normal," replied the voice of Theresa Lee. "Extract a sample of his blood."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the scientist, inserting a needle into the right arm of the patient. There was a room full of scientists, setting up high-tech machinery, and administering the patient's vitals.

"We also need hair, bone marrow, and saliva samples," she ordered. After they had acquired the DNA samples from the patient, Dr. Lee opened up the curtain, revealing the subject patient to the audience of studying scientists.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," she started her speech. "What you are about to witness today is a revolution in modern science and history. I'm sure you all are aware that none of what you are about to observe should leave this room at any time. No videotaping or tape recording shall be allowed at anytime during this procedure. Any mention of this outside of these halls will be strictly prohibited and all accusations will be denied."

She walked over to Jack, who was lying comatose on a level, metal operating table. "First off," she began, "I am sure you are all aware that Scientists have identified about 700,000 locations where single-base DNA differences occur in humans, but that was the information that was released to the public. In reality we have discovered 1.4 million locations." The onlookers gasped and conversed amongst themselves for a moment. "Fascinating isn't it?" she continued. "This information promises to revolutionize the processes of finding chromosomal locations for disease-associated sequences and tracing human history, as well as the locations which influences ones abilities and response times. We call this the 'Warrior Gene'."

She walked over to a chart behind the operating table and resumed, "The ratio of germline mutations is 2:1 in males vs. females. Researchers point to several reasons for the higher mutation rate in the male germline, including the greater number of cell divisions required for sperm formation than for eggs. With this information, we are able to splice certain pieces of information in the DNA that can determine the gender, hair color, eye color, height and even physical abilities of a child born from the sperm."

The scientists put the remaining pieces of Jack's DNA into test-tubes. "By using this patient; Big Boss, as the public knows him, we can gather his recessive 'warrior' genes, and create the ultimate soldier of the future…or in this case three ultimate soldiers," she said, getting the same reaction as before. "The 'Les Enfants Terribles' project or 'The Terrible Children' project is a revolutionary new way of creating artificial DNA and mixing it with the DNA of an individual, subject in case; Big Boss here, and merging the genes together with fertile ovaries."

They placed the DNA into a Petri-dish and put it under a microscope. The image under the microscope was projected onto an overhead blank sheet for everyone to see. She continued. "Using a method we are calling: the 'Super Baby' method, an egg will be fertilized with one of the cells, and will then be divided into eight. The embryos will then be transferred into a surrogate mother's uterus. When the eight embryos mature into fetuses, five will intentionally be aborted to encourage the three remaining fetus' strong fetal growth. One of the three fetuses will gain the strong recessive genes, another will receive the inferior recessive genes, and then finally; the third will be the balance between the two."

Among the observers in the other room were; Head of the Wisemen's Committee; Patrick Walker, the man known as General Adam Ivan, and former FOX operative Marcus Kelley.

"I think this is all a bunch of bullshit!" yelled General Ivan. "Why must they genetically create soldiers? Can't they just raise them, like they did me?"

"I agree with you Adam," consented Marcus. "I wasn't genetically enhanced at birth, and I turned out just fine!" he snorted.

"Quiet you two!" shouted Patrick Walker. "You two do not realize the advantage that this gives to this country. If we can genetically create super soldiers, then we can create an entire army based on the genes of one with great abilities. The soldiers of the future, the 'Genome Soldiers' we will call them. They will help pave the way to the U.S.'s total control over the world affairs. With the Patriots in control of most of the world, war can be controlled in our favor. At the turn of the century, all of the world will be influenced by the Patriots!"

"Well one thing is for sure," said Adam harshly, "I will never use the genes of someone else, just to make me better in combat!"

"Amen to that!" said Marcus.

The session demonstration was ending. "That's all for today ladies and gentleman," said Dr. Lee. "Remember, none of the preceding demonstration should be repeated to the general public." The spectators then left the room.

_

* * *

_

_10 months later, the Sons of Big Boss are born_

"This one will be named Cam Clarke, and he will be sent to the UK as a sleeper agent," said Patrick Walker. "This child will be named George Sears; he will be raised directly by the patriots, and in the United States. Finally this last child will be named David Hayter, and he will be sent to eastern Asia," he finished, putting down the children. "These three infants will become the greatest warriors the world has ever known; each will receive the codename Snake. These three are…the 'Sons of Big Boss'!"

-END


	7. Once a Friend, Now a Foe

**Chapter 7: Once a Friend, Now a Foe**

"Welcome back sir," Jack heard a familiar, female voice. His vision was still returning.

"Ugh, …Huh?" Jack peered briefly at his surroundings. He had no recollection of what had happened to him. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in FOXHOUND HQ," she walked over to his bedside. "You were in a coma for two weeks," she informed him. He was hooked up to many tubes and a respirator. "I have to take some tests to make sure that your brain is functioning properly," she said, pulling out her clipboard. "First off, can you tell me your name?"

He took the respirator off his face. "Uhh…Yeah, my name is…Jack," his brain felt like it had just barely survived a nuclear holocaust.

"Okay, good. And can you tell me who I am?" she said, writing on her clipboard.

"Ummm…Yeah…I think," he was holding his head and using all of his brain power to answer such a simple question.

"Take your time Jack."

"…Theresa…you're FOXHOUND's scientist; Dr. Theresa Lee," a smile developed on his face; he had felt triumphant for remembering such a thing.

"Very good Jack. Now try and remember the last thing that happened to you before you went into a coma," she said, "and remember, you don't have to answer right away."

"…I-I…I'm not sure…I was on a ship."

"Right, keep going," she said, encouragingly.

"I-I…Marcus! Marcus Kelly is alive!" he shouted, standing up quickly. "He…he was with the terrorists! Arrgh!" he fell back onto the bed.

"Careful Jack! You've been in a coma for two weeks; you're going to have to wait a while before you get out of bed," said Theresa, helping him lay back down. "You should get some rest Jack; I'll be back here later to check up on you."

"Thanks doc," he said, expressing gratitude. Theresa began walking out of the room.

"Hey doc," he said.

"Yes Jack?'

"What happened to the other guys that were with me?"

"There fine…now get some rest," she said, turning off the light.

_

* * *

_

_2:45 p.m., February 23, 1973, the Pentagon_

Once again Jack found himself attending a conference with the Wisemen's Committee, only this time the congregation would take place at the Pentagon. He entered the large double doors.

"Good to see you again Mr. FOXHOUND," said Patrick Walker, inviting him to sit down at the large table. Jack had expected the entire Board would be here just as last time, but only Patrick Walker waited for him, sitting at a large pentagon shaped table. "I am going to get straight to the point Jack. Do you remember former FOX member Marcus Kelley A.K.A. Greyhound?"

"…Yes, he died almost three years ago," said Jack, knowing that he was indeed alive.

"Well he isn't actually dead," he said. "Actually, he is working for a secret organization known as the 'Fallen Patriots'."

"The Fallen Patriots?"

"Right," he replied. "They are a growing group of soldiers and politicians who want to destroy the Patriots and bring down the American Government that we have worked so hard to achieve."

"And Marcus is part of the Fallen Patriots?" asked Jack, repositioning himself in the chair.

"Exactly," said Patrick. He gave Jack a file containing all of Marcus's information. "He has been working for them since before the Patriots were even established. Back then they were known as the 'Philosophers End'. He was a double-agent when he was working for Major Zero and Force Operation X."

"What? That's impossible!" Jack said lividly.

"I'm sorry Jack, but it's the truth. It's all here in this official document. Also there is something that I must tell you. Marcus he…he was the one who planned the wedding incident, and the death of FOX members."

"…N-No! Damn it, Marcus…Why?" Jack said, confused about his whole life.

"Big Boss, Marcus Kelley has risen in the ranks of the Fallen Patriots, and is now Head Field Commander. Big Boss, we want you to eliminate him. This is your next mission."

"…Marcus…he was once my best friend…I trusted him…I will kill him!"

* * *

_11:26 p.m., April 23, 1973_

Jack finally tracked down Marcus. The two met on a rooftop of a military training facility.

"Jack…I swear that it's not what it looks like!" said Marcus, pleading for his old friend to reconsider his death. "It wasn't my idea to kill Mika. What would I gain from…?"

"Shut up!" Big Boss yelled wrathfully. "You have no right to say her name! You…you ruined my only chance at happiness. I will enjoy standing over your dead body!" Jack tore his knife out of its sheath.

"…Fine. But I will not hold back! Now, show me why they call you the Great Legendary Soldier, Jack!" He also drew his blade.

Jack pounced swiftly, trying to quickly gain the advantage. Knives drawn, the two expert warriors fought with fierce tenacity and persistence. Unleashing a series of slashes, Jack had only just warmed up. His raging furiousness enabled his body to fight with all the power of a great typhoon.

Age hadn't slowed these two warriors down, even in the slightest. Marcus attempted a CQC throw on Jack, which was countered by another one of his own. Jack struck at Marcus, resolving in another counter attack. At no point in the duration of their long fight could either one of the two combatants could gain the upper hand.

Jack fought for revenge, and Marcus fought for his life, but both warriors, though fighting for different reasons, had stone-like resolves, and neither one of them faltered even for a moment.

"Come on Jack!" barked Marcus. "Can you not defeat me? And you really think that you are the successor of the Boss?" saying this only made Jack angrier. But his anger made him falter.

Marcus noticed an opening in Jack's guard and rammed his knife into Jack's shoulder.

"ARRRGH!" Jack cried.

"What's wrong Jackie boy? We're not getting old now, are we?" said Marcus with severe cockiness.

"Never!" howled Jack, forcing his knife into Marcus's right thigh. Marcus immediately fell to his back, dropping the knife. Jack kicked Marcus's knife several feet away. Marcus couldn't pull out the knife as it was stuck through his bone.

"Damn it!" he yelped, cringing in pain. Jack pulled out his other knife from his boot. "Jack…come on man" he said trying to back away. "Hey you wouldn't hurt an old friend right? I'm helpless and unarmed."

Jack almost hesitated for a moment, until he said; "You killed Mika, you son of a bitch!" and with that he jammed his knife into his adversary's chest.

"AHHH!" he screamed in pain. "…Jack (cough)…ha, ha!" he spit up blood.

"Why are you laughing?" Marcus began laughing hysterically.

"…ha, ha, you stupid animal!" he said, trying to lean up. "You're…just a dog of the Patriots. You have…no idea what they have planned for you…"

"Shut you mouth," said Jack,

"They'll betray you…just as they did me!" Jack pulled the knife out of Marcus's chest. "…Stupid…fool…" he said, taking one last breath for the second time.

Jack was alone now. He had a lot of time to think. Think about his life, think about his old friends. Think about the friend that he'd just killed…time to think about Mika. Jack stood on the edge of the roof.

'_I'm sorry Mika'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm sorry that I couldn't save you…I was weak.'_ The wind brushed gently against his face, blowing his hair away from his blue eye. He could never bring himself to forget her…to forget that day…the happiest and saddest day of his life. He was overcome with thoughts, and overwhelmed with emotion. A tear drop landed at his feet below._ 'Wherever you are right now…please wait for me just while longer. I'll be with you shortly.' _He looked down below him, and took a seat on the ledge._ 'I…will always love you.'_

* * *

Jack entered the cemetery, wearing a suit and tie. He walked at a slow pace engulfed in emotion and memories. He walked silently down the row of headstones, carrying two bouquets of white flowers. He stepped gently up to a gravestone. It read: 'In memory of a True Patriot who saved the world'. Jack slowly bent down and placed a bouquet of flowers against the grave. "I love you Boss," he said to his old friend. "You will always be in my heart." He stood with his feet together and saluted the grave.

He then proceeded to another headstone close by. It read: "In memory of Mika Markova, A loving mother, and devoted soldier to the end." Jack placed the rest of the flowers on this grave. "Soon, Mika…We'll be together soon," he said becoming teary eyed. "I just have some things that I must do before I join you…please wait for me."

Jack composed himself and turned to walk away.

"Father…" said a voice from behind him. Jack spun around.

"Frankie…you're back," said Jack running over to him. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too," he said. "I heard about what happened…"

"Don't talk…"Jack embraced his foster-son firmly. Not seeing each other in three years, they had an emotional moment. "I've needed you…more than you know."

"I'm sorry father…I wish that I'd been here."

-END


	8. Father and Son

Oo0oOo0o...the date is 666 today...spooky!

**Chapter Eight: Father and Son**

_March 3, 1975, the Mozambican Civil War_

Jack and Frank moved speedily in perfect synchronization. They leaned themselves against trees across from each other. Frank was thrilled and energized. This was his first field experience. He cocked his AK.

"Don't get too excited Frankie," said Jack. "Our enemies are using live rounds. It's not like the blanks that are used in training."

"Don't lecture me old man," he replied tauntingly. "Let's just get the job done."

"Ha, ha, alright! Let's move!" Jack said with immense eagerness.

The two warriors bounded down the mountainside, rifles at the ready. Frank couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face. The moment which he had been preparing for, for his whole life was upon him. He needed a chance to witness his attained skills first hand. The Frelimo encampment was less than fifty paces ahead.

"Lets rock and roll!" said Frank, soaring over the fence which surrounded the encampment.

* * *

The rain flowed callously over the field near Maputo city. "Hey Father," said Frank, sitting on a field of victory. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Jack gave him a puzzled look. "Fighting all the time I mean." The heavy rain poured down, leaving all who where caught in it; sodden and soaking wet. 

"I love…the rain," said Jack, looking at the stars. "It keeps my mind occupied and my heavy burden lessened." He walked into the middle of the field. Thunder cracked. "We're not tools of the government or anyone else. Fighting is the only thing...that I am good at," he gazed deep into the light of the stars. "But at least…I will always fight for what I believe in…"

Frank took this saying to heart. "…always fight for what I believe in," he repeated the last part to himself.

"Big Boss," said a voice on Jack's radio, "You have to come to HQ ASAP!"

"Roger!" he replied, turning off his radio. "Frank, I am going back to camp, do you want to come?" he asked.

"Nah…I think that I'll just stick around here for a while…I'll see you later though."

"…alright then," said Jack. "See you." He walked away into the darkness and rain.

Frank was now alone, and thinking about what his foster father had just told him. "Fighting is the only thing that I'm good at…always fight for what I believe in," he repeated to himself again. "Huh?" Frank whispered to himself. He became aware of a shadow that passed by quickly. "Who's there?" He whispered to the shadow.

The figure appeared to be a man clad in camouflage. The man's pace quickened after he heard Frank's voice. He dashed after him. The man was quick, very quick. It was hard to keep up with him, but he wasn't going to let him get away. Frank ran with all of his vigor and swiftness. Dodging back and fourth through trees and bushes, the man seemed to be afraid of Frank.

"Get back here!" Frank yelled. The man was very evasive and ambiguous. He saw dim lights and faint figures up ahead. It suddenly dawned on him. He was being led into an ambush.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to begin running the other way when he heard a voice.

"Congele-se! Não se mova!" said the voice. Frank knew that this meant Freeze, don't move in Portuguese. He raised his hands in the air. "Somos os soldados Frelimo! Você é agora o nosso preso!" All he could pick up there, was 'We're Frelimo, and the word 'captive'. One of the men walked up to him from behind.

Frank felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, caused by being struck by a blunt object. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Frank awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. His hands were tied together above his head. He was coupled together with another captured member of the Renamo resistance force. Across from him were more incarcerated prisoners of the Renamo faction. Most were asleep or unconscious. The rain had settled slightly since he was last conscious. 

Many of the prisoners were bruised and broken, seemingly due to being subjected to several hours of relentless torture. He knew that much torment was coming his way. He surveyed the immediate area. He could see no guard in the vicinity. The detainees were each tied to a large pole coupled up with another captive. The poles were situated in a circle where there was a fire ablaze in the center. Judging by the fire, Frank gathered that the Frelimo soldiers did not want the captives to freeze in the cold rain. An odd method of torture, though he could only imagine why they wanted them alive. He shuttered at the thought of being tortured in the same way that his fellow prisoners had been. Many of them were missing ears, noses and even eyes.

He pictured himself wearing an eye patch like his father. His eye twitched involuntarily. He fidgeted with his hands. The rope was tight…so very tight. Not only was his circulation being cut off by the hemp rope, but his wrists were bleeding. His legs were tied together at the knees as well as at his feet. The Frelimo soldiers were experts at this. _'There will be no escape for us,'_ he thought to himself. Redemption would taste ever so sweet, though all hope seemed lost. No one knew he was here, not even Jack. His allies; the Renamo soldiers, had no idea that he was even involved in the war, as he'd just followed Jack into battle.

The captured soldier, who was tied together with him, opened his eyes. He looked as if to have been here for a long while. His beard was scruffy, and his dark hair was long and untamed. He had scars on his cheeks and eyes, most of which bled. The man looked eye to eye with Frank. His eyes were dark and hardened…soldier's eyes.

"…new guy huh?" said the man. "You shouldn't be so restless, you'll only make it worse…you'll get used to the rope in due time."

Frank observed him closely. This man didn't look like a prisoner. He was too cool, and composed. Judging by his face, he looked like he knew he'd be out of here any minute.

"You should calm yourself," said the man. "You can't change the fact that you are captured…so just bite your lip and suck it up." The man gave him a reassuring look. "The name is Abel. What's yours?"

"…Frank," he replied, "Frank Jaeger."

"Nice to meet you Frank Jaeger, I'd shake your hand if I could get out of these ropes." He chuckled to himself under his breath. "Sorry, bad prisoner joke," he said. Frank smiled sheepishly.

Three soldiers in Frelimo uniforms entered the circle of prisoners.

"Keep calm…be strong" whispered Abel.

The three men stopped in front of Frank. He looked up at them. "Did I say you could look at me Renamo dog?" shouted one of the soldiers in a Portuguese accent. He smacked Frank across the face and spit on him. The man then pulled out his shaving blade and began shaving small stubbles of hair off his face. He then put the razor up to Frank's face. "Now, boy, why were you out in the middle of that field?" yelled the man. "Were you on some reconnaissance mission?" Frank turned his head away. "Answer me DOG!" He slit a large gash across Frank's left cheek. Frank winced with pain, but he never made a sound. Blood spilled down his cheek and onto his shirt.

"Oh so you are a tough guy huh?" said the man. "You think that you're too tough and proud to tell me answers? You'll break…they all break." The man pulled out a larger blade from his boot. He waved it in front of his face. "Now then…You were about to tell me why you were in that field." Frank spit in the man's face. The man laughed.

"Oh, you must think that's funny…me spitting in your face I mean," Frank said courageously.

"No…but I think that this is!" he yelled, grabbing Frank's ear and carving off the top of it. Frank trembled in pain, soaking in his own blood, but he never made a sound. The man grew irritated with Frank's resistance. "You're not leaving here alive you know? Just tell me what I want to know and I may reconsider letting you go." Frank smiled with malevolence. The man then smashed the handle of the knife against Frank's teeth. After taking a moment to compose himself, Frank smiled again, this time his teeth were sodden in his own blood. The man then sliced off the tip of his nose. Frank was not giving in to this torture. He would be strong…strong for his father.

Eventually the man grew tired of this and proceeded to walk away. "You'll rot here…you know that don't you?" the man yelled back to him.

"Hey, you alright?" said Abel. "You're tougher than I thought! You really stood up to him. I relieved that you didn't give into their torture. Just out of curiosity though…what were you doing in that field?" he asked.

"…Nothing…I was on no mission…I was just sitting in the rain."

"…You mean you weren't on a recon mission?" Abel asked, surprised. "And you still stood up to him…Bravo brave soldier."

"…Well even if I told him that…who's to say that he'd believe me anyway?"

"That's…true."

"I…need sleep," said Frank, passing out from the loss of blood. His eyes grew weary and all he could see was a blur. Everything went dark.

* * *

"It's been three days…I haven't seen him in three days," said Jack, worryingly. 

"I'm sure he's alright Jack…He probably just took a trip into town for a while," said an officer of the Renamo faction.

"No…It's not like him to just wander off by himself…without telling me." He entered a large tent. "I want a search party to look for him…and while they're at it, they can find the rest of the missing soldiers," he said.

"Jack...alright," said the officer. He ordered his recon soldiers to form a search party for the missing men. The soldiers searched for two full days without finding any trace of them. But on the third day they returned.

"Sir, we have found the location of Frank Jaeger, and many of the missing soldiers," said a young Renamo soldier.

"Where?" Jack said quickly.

* * *

Frank's body hung helplessly from the large, wooden pole. After six days of torture, he was excruciatingly exhausted. His clothes were blood stained, as was his skin. He had multiple scars dressing his face. 

The stench of rot and decay came from his former prison mate Abel. The Frelimo soldiers had shot him in the belly, and let him die slowly. His body hung lifelessly for three days, which meant three days of loneliness for Frank.

The Frelimo soldiers returned. Frank was used to this, he knew the drill. Let them talk, spit in their face, get cut and stabbed, get left to die. For six days these were common proceedings. Frank had no time to think…no time to rest.

"Well, well, well, look who is still alive," said the man.

"…Who…your mother?" said Frank, with what little strength he had left. He managed to cough out a laugh.

"Funny guy…I think that you want to die. Maybe your sick of living," said the man. The man spoke the truth. Frank, who once wished for freedom, now wished for release. Release from life. The man held the blade up to Frank's face. "Are you ready for more…pretty boy," he said, though Frank's once good looking face, was now far from pretty. The man raised his arm, blade in hand. Frank closed his eyes. He felt blood splatter about his face. But there was no pain. It wasn't his blood. He opened his eyes. Jack, along with many Renamo soldiers, was standing no more than ten meters away.

'_Am I…dreaming' _he thought to himself. But this was no dream, Big Boss, his savior, had arrived. The man, whom he had loathed for six days, lay lifelessly at his feet. Frank spit on him for the last time.

-END


End file.
